Destiny: A True Story
by KazutraOmega7
Summary: The story of an Guardian... and his fight against the many races of dominating aliens that try to threaten Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny, a True Story

Prologue

 _ **Humans, a predictable race. Always wanting to discover new things that don't belong to them.**_

They are as predictable as their ancestors… always discovering something, and then using that power for something FAR worse…

Humans have always looked to the stars and wondered what was out there. What was waiting for them beyond their reach. But they have always abused discovery by desecrating that of which… other things… hold so dear to themselves. That's how… THEY came. The Fallen. Bringing destruction wherever they went. And as we looked up to that very same sky… we knew that with discovery… came great sacrifice.

That was the war of Earth. The Fallen and us, the humans. We tried so hard to push them back… but to little success. We fought them alright. They were stronger than us, though. Better technology, better advancement, better military, better… everything. They were too strong for us… and billions of people were either killed… or worse. We became scared of this threat… and more were soon to follow. But then… they came.

The Guardians. Strong powerful allies who had amazing skills, abilities, and weaponry; and all were given by us humans. We soon discovered that we could stand a chance against the enemies that tried so hard to kill us in the first place. We became stronger than our doom ourselves. We soon drove back the Fallen… but at a price. Many Guardians perished at the hands of the Fallen warlords themselves. We needed a hope… a star to fuel our existence… we needed a… a… light.

This light was known as the Traveler. A sphere where it kept us humans safe from our enemies. And from the Traveler came the companions of the Guardians… the Ghosts. I was its physical form, its representative, it's… Speaker. That was the name I grew by, the Speaker to the Traveler. With the power to protect us, the Last City was built next to it, the last city to house the last people of the human race. We finally became safe… for the moment. The Fallen threat still loomed on the horizon, and many more to follow them. But prophecy foretells of an chosen Guardian that will save us all… a Guardian, that will save the human race. We can only hope… for the future…

I believe that us humans have the blame for this… but their actions bring us hope. For their actions mark important events that teach us that things should be known to be or not to be discovered. And as our grandchildren look to the sky, longing to discover for a future above their own, we'll teach them about WE did. And we will look to the sky as well… longing to touch the stars…

 _ **We all chose our own DESTINY.**_

- _The Speaker_


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny: A True Story

Chapter 1

 **Hey. What's… what's going… on?**

 _ **Wake up, Guardian… you must wake up…**_

 **Who is that? Who… am I? This all feels… strange…**

 _ **Please wake up, Guardian… We don't have much time…**_

 **Leave… me alone… I don't even… know you…**

"Wake up Guardian!" said a loud, robotic voice.

"Yahhhh!" the human yelled. "What the heck? Where… am I?" The person surveyed the room.

The room was very bright, with many lights going on and off at random intervals. The room was a complete wreck, with many machines and devices strewn across the floor, either damaged or in working condition. Garbage of many shapes and sizes were suck across the floor, and piled up in corners. The person was standing on a 2-feet high hospital bed, with many tools on the sides of it. It looked like an average hospital that was somehow abandoned for many years. The one odd thing out of the whole place… was the floating robot toy.

It had eight spikes, four in front, and four in back that spinned every time the piece of machinery moved. It was floating in front of the human with ease, and in the middle of the mass of metal was a small camera-shuttering eye that looked straight at the human.

"Very interesting…" the robot said curiously. Then a shimmering light escaped from the Ghost and went down the whole entire frame of this human.

"Everything seems to be in order," the robot said approvingly. "You are in perfect condition."

"Who are you?" the human asked questionably.

"Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself," the robot said embarrassed. "I am Unit-89UK37459. Or commonly known as a Ghost."

"Ok then Ghost. My name is... is…" the human pondered in thought. "My name… what is my name?"

Ghost shaked his body side to side, as a sign of disapproval. "First of all, my name is Ghost, but if you prefer that, that is exceptional. Secondly, I believe you are facing a form of amnesia, which is even worse," Ghost said worryingly. "This could prove to be very troublesome…"

"Wait… I think… I think it was… Aesther. Aesther Cullan," Aesther said approvingly.

Ghost looked at Aesther with surprise. "So you are remembering!"

"Maybe… but I don't know… anyway, can you tell me where to find the others?"

"What others…?"

Aesther looked at Ghost with shock. "Wait… don't tell me that…"

Ghost pondered and then gasped. "Oh! I know what you're talking about…" Ghost paused for an moment. "Yes… they almost all perished…"

"No… no way… wait. Almost?"

Ghost nodded. "Of course. A small city full of humans survived. That's why…" Ghost projected an image of an sub-machine gun, and it solidified into an real one. "…we're getting you out of here. Let's go."


End file.
